1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tie-down and a reinforcement assembly used in connection with the ratchet tie-down.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,537 shows a tie-down apparatus which has a strap means, a shaft means for winding and unwinding the strap means to tension the strap means, and a ratchet means which is operably engagable with the shaft means for releasably hold the shaft means against unwinding rotation during and after tensioning of the strap means. Further, the apparatus includes a base member, and the ratchet means includes a ratchet wheel and a retainer securing the ratchet wheel to a lateral side of the base member.
As should be appreciated, this retainer would not apply a retaining force on the ratchet wheel in a manner to prevent the ratchet wheel from wobbling on the shaft means undesirably.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.